


Short Skirt, Long Jacket

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK), Life on Mars (US)
Genre: Gen, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: When Gene asked Annie to go undercover at a night club, this wasn't what she had in mind. Slight Sam/Annie





	Short Skirt, Long Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FFN on 5/19/08

Annie tugged at the short skirt she was wearing, desperately trying to cover her naked bum. This was the last time she would volunteer to work undercover for CID. The Guv had approached her about an undercover operation they were conducting to try to catch gamblers who had also been running an illegal prostitution ring out of a local nightclub. He had told Annie he needed a barmaid, and since he knew of her prior experience, he went to her first. She agreed, and pulled out her old barmaid uniform from the back of her closet.

When she showed up at the club, the other girls immediately pulled her into the back and clothing was flung at her with an order to go change behind the flimsy curtain. The clothing she had been handed didn't look like it was big enough to fit on her little sister, let alone herself. She had been given one of those new "boob tubes" in a bright green colour and a short white miniskirt that could have been a belt. When she emerged from behind the curtain and the girls started to giggle, she thought they would tell her to change back. Instead, a green thong was flung at her with orders for her to put that on under the skirt. To complete her outfit, and to make her feel even more like a tart, one of the girls lent her a pair of white heels that easily had a four inch platform on them.

Annie was not comfortable. When she used to be a barmaid and one of the punters tried to touch her, she had always been allowed to smack them away. But not here. Here, the women carrying trays full of drinks were treated to being pinched and groped and were expected to just take it. Every once in a while, Annie would see one of the girls leading a man back behind the curtain. She was sure she didn't want to know what they were going to do back there, but she had a good idea. She hoped the Guv would figure out who was in charge of running that service soon so she could go home.

Annie smoothed down her skirt once again and picked up the tray of drinks, passing by a group of officers. Ray, in typical fashion, had tried to grab at her bum, but Sam had been there to thump him. Ray glared and shrugged at Sam as if to say 'well, what do you expect?' Annie was grateful for Sam defending her, but was he going to follow her around the club and hit every man who tried to touch her? Annie smiled over at Sam, and he smiled back in appreciation of her outfit. Perhaps working this undercover job wasn't so bad, after all.

Hours later, when her backside was bruised from being pinched and the Guv had finally carted off the criminals, Sam covered her shoulders with his jacket. The jacket was so long it hit the backs of her thighs, and she couldn't help but think about him as his jacket rubbed against her bare bum. The jacket smelt of Sam and she deeply inhaled his scent, grateful for the cover and for him. Sam gathered up her belongings and ushered her out to his car, whispering in her ear, "you know Annie, we've seen your hidden talents tonight. We ought to put you undercover more often."


End file.
